The Snape Girl
by LaviniaSnape
Summary: This is the story of Severus Snape's long lost daughter. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Introduction

It was only twenty four years ago when an eleven year old brunette girl walked through the doors of the Great Hall of Hogwarts and sat upon a three legged stool where an elderly grey-haired woman named Professor Minerva McGonagall placed an ancient talking hat on her little head. That little girl was named Contessa Marks, a pureblood witch. She was instantly sorted into Slytherin house like most of her family.

The Marks family was a rich old pureblood family that was starting to slowly become extinct by the time little Contessa was born. Her great grandmother, Desdemona Marks, had agreed to the wishes of her children to allow them the choice to marry either pureblood or halfblood spouses. The family was not at all like most ancient pureblood families, such as the Blacks who shunned those who did not keep to the pureblood ways in their family. Desdemona kept the strong dislike of muggleborns in the family, but had started to encourage the marriage to purebloods and halfbloods.

Contessa enjoyed her years at Hogwarts. She became quite close to a young wizard, just two years older than her, who she started to have strong feelings for. The boy, Severus Snape, was in Slytherin house with her. The girl kept her feelings a secret until the day Severus graduated. She knew he had feelings for Lily Evans, a red haired Gryffindor girl of the same year as Severus. Contessa felt like she couldn't compete with the girl. Lily was indeed beautiful for a muggleborn witch. She was intelligent for her age and was always passing her classes at the top of her year. Contessa agreed silently that Lily would be a perfect match for Severus.

The day Severus graduated from Hogwarts was the day that Contessa became brave and walked up to her crush to tell him just exactly how she felt. That day changed everything. The last two years of her time at Hogwarts was spent sending letters to Severus and receiving letters from him. They were starting to fall in love with each other. Right after Contessa graduated from Hogwarts, Severus and her lived together for a few months. Living together seemed to cause problems for the young couple. They often fought with each other over little unimportant things. The two of them decided to go their separate ways. Unfortunately, Contessa was pregnant when the two ended their relationship. She did not know until a few months later after she had met a halfblood wizard named  
Nicholas Fallon.

Contessa and Nicholas married right before Contessa was due to give birth to her baby. About two months later on a warm day in August, Lavinia Aurelia Fallon was born. Contessa felt safer giving her daughter Nicholas's last name rather than her biological father's name. Lavinia was a quiet child, very obedient and rarely fussing. Contessa could tell that Lavinia was truly Snape's child. Nia was a very mysterious child. The truth of Lavinia's lineage was kept a secret from both Nicholas and Lavinia.

Lavinia was joined three years later by a little sister, Abigail. The two girls did not get along very well. Nia was very reserved while Abi was the opposite of her big sister. She preferred to be loud and the center of attention, to talk and make people laugh. Lavinia strongly disliked her baby sister, but she put up with the brat for her mother.

Two more years went by and Patrick Fallon was born, the last of the family. Nia and Patrick were very close and Nia was often near her brother, making sure he was safe.

Lavinia, being an almost pure-blood witch, was bound to show some sort of signs as a witch early on in life. Any time Lavinia got angry, something would break, usually a glass, a goblet, or a plate. Even when Contessa locked up the plates and glasses, something would still break when her oldest child would get a bad temper. The first time was when Abigail, then a year old, took a toy from then four year old Lavinia. It was Lavinia's favorite toy and she rarely let someone touch her favorite toy. Lavinia became infuriated with her little sister and screamed and cried and ran to her mother complaining that Abi had taken her toy. As soon as the first scream came from her mouth, a cup that was sitting on the table in the room shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. When she ran to her mother, who was in the kitchen making sure that the evening meal was being prepared properly by the small kitchen staff, a few plates broke and crashed to the floor. Contessa knew her daughter was showing the early signs of magic.

Lavinia still did not know that Nicholas was not her biological father.


	2. Birthday Party and a Letter

Eleven years had passed since the day that little Lavinia was born. It was her birthday. August 2nd. Nia was so excited for her birthday that some of her toys were floating around the air around her as she danced around her white, green, silver, and black bedroom. Her walls were all white. The wall that her bed was next to had the Slytherin crest on it. Lavinia knew that soon she would be getting her Hogwarts letter and she wanted so badly to be in Slytherin house, the same house as her mother. Her comforter was black with green and silver threading.

"Lavinia! The party is starting!" Contessa yelled up the steps from the family room. The little dark haired girl hurried out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the family room where her parents, her sister, her brother, her grandparents, and her great grandmother were gathered.

Nia walked straight to her great grandmother, Desdemona Marks. "Nana!"

Desdemona picked up her granddaughter and held her in her lap. "Happy birthday, sweety. How old are you now, child?" Desdemona laughed a little.

"Oh, Nana, you should know how old I am. I'm eleven years old now," Nia answered, a big smile on her face. Her birthday was the only day that Lavinia came out of her quiet shell. It was the only day that the girl was louder than normal.

Contessa walked out of the room and into the kitchen, wanting to make sure that the meal was being prepared properly. She was silent. The woman recognized the happy behavior from someone she knew long ago. Her first true love, Lavinia's biological father, Severus Snape, was the exact same way. During their relationship, Severus had been quiet and reserved, but when it came to certain times during the year, Severus was extremely happy. Every year that Lavinia's birthday came around seemed to bring back old memories and even open up a few old scars.

"Be careful with the cake," Contessa said to one of the servants.

"Sweetheart," a voice said from behind her. "Everything okay?" It was Nicholas.

Contessa turned around to look at her husband. "Yes, dear. Everything is fine. Just checking on the preparation of the meal. Want everything to be perfect for Lavinia's birthday."

Nicholas smiled. "Contessa, everything will be perfect. Every party you plan ends up being amazing and perfect and wonderful. Stop worrying and come back to the family room." Nick gently held his wife's hands as he brought her closer to him, pulling her in for a hug. Contessa smiled back slightly and leaned in to kiss Nick.

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Contessa walked to the door and opened it. "Genevieve! Damien. Lilith and Ophelia. Sister, I was not expecting you and your family to come to Lavinia's birthday party." Contessa was surprised to see her older sister standing right outside her front door.

"Now, dear sister, why would I miss my niece's birthday?" Genevieve asked.

Lavinia looked in the direction of the door. She had heard much about her aunt Genevieve, who was never around much of the girl's life. Her mother had told her that her aunt believed she was better than Contessa because she had married a pureblood wizard while Contessa married a half blood wizard. Esme, Contessa and Genevieve's mother, slightly favoritized Lilith and Ophelia because of their pureblood lineage. Even though the family had allowed their descendants to marry half bloods, Esme was still slightly caught up in the pureblood views. Demetrius frowned upon his wife's views many times and would often tell her that it was unfair to Contessa's children that Esme loved Genevieve's two daughters more.

The birthday party atmosphere had turned a little tense at the arrival of Genevieve, Damien, Lilith, and Ophelia. Seeing the Thello family put a bad taste in Contessa's mouth, but she put on a smile for Lavinia's sake. The birthday lunch was served and presents were opened.

The family was eating Lavinia's favorite red velvet birthday cake, when a noise sounded on the family room window right behind Nicholas. Talking paused and everyone turned to the window to see a large barn owl fluttering by the window, an envelope in his beak. Nicholas stood up and opened the window, allowing the owl to fly in and land on the back of his chair. The owl dropped the envelope on the chair and Nicholas picked it up, reading the name inscribed on the front of it and looking at Lavinia. "Lavinia, this is for you," he said softly, handing the envelope to the girl.

Lavinia took the envelope and opened it. "Dear Miss Fallon, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lavinia gasped. "Mom, I'm going to Hogwarts!" Contessa had told her children from the time they were able to understand about Hogwarts. It had been Contessa's request that the acceptance letter be delivered on the day of her daughter's birthday.

Contessa smiled. "Yes, Lavinia, you are going to Hogwarts."


	3. Diagon Alley

The cobblestone street of Diagon Alley was packed with people busy buying spell books, potion ingredients, magical creatures, wands, quills, and other magical items necessary to witches and wizards. There were other young witches and wizards running around with their parents trailing behind them buying their school books and other supplies.

Lavinia and Contessa had decided to spend the day together. Contessa was taking her daughter shopping for her school supplies. Nia was holding her list of supplies in her hand as the two dark haired women walked through Diagon Alley.

"Nia, what is the first thing on your list?" Contessa asked.

The girl looked at the parchment in her hand. "Three sets of plain work robes that are black, one plain pointed black hat for day wear, one pair of protective gloves that are dragon hide or similar, and one black winter cloak with silver fastenings. I am assuming, Mom, that we can get all of my uniforms at Madam Malkin's Robes," Lavinia said, pointing to the robes shop just a little bit in front of them.

Contessa smiled. "Yes dear, that is where we will get your uniforms."

The two females walked straight to the robes shop. Instantly a witch with a tape measure for garments came to assist them. The witch led Lavinia to a corner of the store to take her measurements. Meanwhile, Contessa looked through the dress robes in the shop. "Well, well, if it isn't Miss Marks," a voice said behind her.

Contessa quickly turned around to come face to face with a long blonde haired grey haired man in black robes with a short walking staff adorned with a dark silver serpent head. "Lucius Malfoy. I was not expecting to see you here," Contessa said, smiling politely to her old school mate.

Lucius slightly nodded his head. "My wife, son and I are here in Diagon Alley to buy my son's school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts." The man motioned to a corner of the shop opposite of where Lavinia was. There was a blonde haired boy and a woman with a mixture of blonde and brunette hair. Contessa assumed that was his family. "Narcissa Malfoy, originally Narcissa Black, and my son, Draco Malfoy," Lucius said. "What brings you here to Diagon Alley, Contessa?"

"Why, Lucius, for the same reasons you are here. My daughter," Contessa nodded to Lavinia, "is going to be starting her first year at Hogwarts, too. Looks like our children will be school mates, then." Contessa remembered Lucius from school. He had been good friends with Severus. Lucius had not been the nicest of boys in school. He had come from a very long ancient pureblood family that only believed purebloods should be learning magic. The Black family was the exact same way. Contessa felt like Lucius was flaunting his marriage to a Black because of Contessa being married to a half blood wizard.

"Yes, it does look like that. I wonder if your daughter will follow in your footsteps and be a Slytherin like you," Lucius said, a sly smile coming on his face. There was a mischievous smile on the man's face.

Contessa ignored the smirk. "She might follow in my footsteps. We will only know once she gets to Hogwarts and is sorted. Either way, I will still love her the same," Contessa said curtly and walked away from Lucius to her daughter.

The girls left the shop. They stopped by the Menagerie and Lavinia picked out a crème colored male cat that she named Axis. While Contessa was buying her books, Lavinia walked over to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Hello there, child," an old man said from behind a counter. Lavinia assumed the man was Mr. Ollivander. "You must be here for your first wand. I have been expecting you, dear." Mr. Ollivander disappeared only to reappear a few moments later with a long thin box. "Hear, child, try this one," he said, handing the brunette girl a wand.

She took the wand from the man and they both waited for a few minutes. A gentle gust of wind blew softly, making the small specks of dust covering the shop lift up, a few strands of hair came out of place. "And the wand has chosen its owner. Miss, you are now the proud owner of a nine inch ebony wand with a core of dragon heartstring accompanied with a Doxy wing. A treacherous little creature, those Doxies," the old man said.

Lavinia paid for her wand and left to meet up with her mother. "Mom, I believe we have everything I need."

"Good, Lavinia. Let's go home," Contessa said, wrapping her arm around her daughter.

* * *

Hmmm... I wonder what Lucius is thinking of after running into Contessa and hearing that Lavinia and Draco will be going to Hogwarts together. After all, Lucius knew that Severus and Contessa had been together. Any ideas as to what could be going through his mind?


End file.
